Rachel Black
by vivinoset
Summary: Inteligente, espirituosa, dona de si e até um pouco superficial, Rachel sempre conseguiu o que queria: A coroa de rainha do baile, sua tão desejada bolsa integral na universidade dos sonhos, seu próprio apartamento e agora é estagiária na Microsoft, o que não é nada mal para o seu início de carreira. Agora ela esta de volta a Lah push para visitar seu pai e irmão
1. Chapter 1

**C**aminhei pela calçada da rua até parar em frente a casa pintada de um amarelo já desbotado por causa das constantes chuvas durantes os anos. Eu estava tão nervosa com o que estava prestes a fazer que meu coração batia em um ritimo descontrolado, mas eu tinha que manter a calma, minhas palavras tinham que sair com firmeza para ele saber o quanto estava certa sobre a minha decisão. Não que eu achasse que ele iria aceitar, mas eu precisava fazer aquilo. Andei em direção a porta- seu pai não devia estar em casa, essa hora ele estava no trabalho oque tornaria as coisas um pouco mais difíceis porque se Joseph estivesse aqui quando eu fosse embora, ele poderia segurar o Paul para ele não vir atrás de mim.

Dei um longo suspiro e bati duas vezes na porta.

-Oi, Rachel. - e ao invés de Paul foi seu pai quem abriu a porta, o que me deixou um pouco aliviada. Ele não estava sorrindo como das outras vezes em que me recebia. Provavelmente já sabia o que eu havia feito.

-Oi, Joseph. O Paul está ? Eu preciso conversar com ele...- Forcei um sorriso me sentindo envergonhada, o que era raro.

_- _Ele tá - ainda continuava sério - Entra. Ele está no quarto, não tem saído muito de lá_._

Entrei e atravessei a sala e fui em direção do corredor que ia dar no quarto.

-Sabe, Rachel -disse Joseph me fazendo parar, e me virar para encará-lo, ele veio caminhando até a mim, enquanto falava baixoimaginei que era para o Paul não escutar, mas era claro que ele estava escutando- Meu filho ama você, e tudo que eu vejo é ele correndo atrás de você e voltando cada vez mais magoado. Ele é um bom garoto, não merece isso. Se você não quer nada com ele não fique dando esperanças ao garoto. Só..., Só conserte as -coisas.

-Ok. -Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer. Ele acenou com a cabeça, andou até a porta da frente e saiu.

Continuei ali parada pensando no que ele disse e me sentido pior do que já estava.

- Foi mal pelo meu pai- falou Paul atrás de mim da porta do seu quarto. Sua voz era baixa, arrastada,como se não quisesse falar. Como se não quisesse falar comigo.- ele não tinha que se meter em nada, é que de vez em quando ele gosta de bancar paizão.

Não respondi, não conseguia tirar meus olhos do chão. Não conseguia nem encará-lo. Ele vei andando pelo corredor passou por mim e foi em até a janela da sala e ficou olhando lá para fora.

-Então você quer falar comigo.- Consegui sentir o tom de magoado na sua voz.

_Você precisa fazer isso, você precisa fazer isso. _Repetia comigo mesma.

Reuni toda força que conseguia para deixar minha voz firme, tirei meus olhos do chão e encarei suas costas e respondi.

-É, precisamos conversar. Dessa vez é sério.

Ele se virou e me olhou nos olhos, e eu percebi que a mágoa e tristeza que eu senti na sua voz não era nada comparado ao que estava dos seus olhos.


	2. Nada é melhor do que voltar para casa

O aeroporto de Seattle estava lotado, o que era esperado já que estávamos em época de férias de verão-, cheio de crianças, jovens, famílias. Pessoas indo e vindo conversando uma com as outras, falando ao telefone, ou seja, estava bem barulhento. E aqui estava eu, esperando o meu voo que ia me levar até Port Angeles, e de lá mais uma hora e meia de carro até La Push. É, isso mesmo, Rachel, você vai voltar para casa. Mas não iria ficar definitivamente, seria só por um tempo. Tempo suficiente para matar a saudade do meu pai e do meu irmão e depois voltaria para Seattle.

De Seattle até Port Angeles foi uma hora de voo. Não conseguia me manter parada, fiquei me remexendo no banco de trás do táxi todo caminho até La Push, de tão ansiosa que eu estava para rever meu pai e me meu irmão. Eles não sabiam que eu estava voltando. Bem, saber eles sabiam, porque eu liguei e disse que ia voltar, mas eu não disse quando porque queria fazer uma surpresa.

Quando eu contei pro meu pai eu que iria visitá-los ele falou que estava feliz por isso e também por eu já ter concluído a minha faculdade. Perguntou quanto tempo eu iria ficar eu disse que umas duas semanas, afinal eu não poderia ficar mais que isso uma vez que minha vida em Washington estava perfeitamente organizada só esperando eu voltar, eu já tinha minha vaga como estagiária na Microsoft garantida, e não foi nada fácil conseguir essa vaga, nada mesmo. Eu também já tenho um apartamento perfeito -que não é minúsculo igual ao quarto minúsculo em que eu vivi nesses últimos dois anos na faculdade, que graças a Deus eu tive a sorte de não ter que dividir com ninguém- o meu novo lar é grande o suficiente para mim, e ele é bem localizado, fica no centro de Seattle com uma ótima vista panorâmica da cidade.

Estava quase chegando, o taxista tinha sido bem rápido, já tinha passado do centro de Forks e estava pegando a estrada que iria dar na reserva, o caminho é bem familiar pra mim, era como se eu não tivesse passado dois anos fora. A janela do carro estava abaixada e eu aproveitei o vento que entrava e batia no meu rosto, bagunçou meu cabelo mas nem liguei. Eu não sei explicar ao certo mas parecia que até o cheiro desse lugar era familiar , isso é bom, traz uma ótima sensação e era mais uma vez como se eu não tivesse ido embora daqui. Levanto o vidro de novo porque olhei de relance minha imagem pelo espelho retrovisor e, droga, meu cabelo estava horrível, todo arrepiado, tentei ajeitá-lo rapidamente penteando com a mão mesmo, não posso chegar eu casa com o cabelo todo para o alto parecendo que eu fui eletrocutada.

Meu celular vibrou, dei uma olhada, era a Eveline , deveria estar querendo me contar alguma fofoca de alguém ou me dizer o quanto seu namorado é decepcionante, ou deve estar querendo puxar o meu saco perguntando se eu já cheguei em casa fingindo se importar comigo.  
>– Agora não, queridinha.- Murmurei enquanto ignorava a ligação.<br>Vi que tinha ligações perdidas, todas da minha amiga Isabel, bem eu retorno a ligação depois, pensei comigo mesma.  
>Recostei minha cabeça no banco e olhei pela janela. Vi a floresta que ficava do lado da estrada, todo aquele verde, era lindo, sentia falta daquilo. De repente o Ethan veio na minha cabeça e eu sentia um início de raiva e saudade, ele era meu namorado, tudo ia bem até que tivemos uma briga feia e eu terminei com ele. Fui tirar a limpo um boato que eu ouvi falar e acabei descobrindo que era verdade. Eu fiquei com tanta raiva quando descobri que terminei com ele.<br>– Chegamos senhorita. – o taxista falou, me assustando, meus pensamentos tinha voado enquanto eu pensava no meu ex.  
>– Um, ah sim, eu, eu não tinha percebido – falei um pouco nervosa, era a ansiedade voltando. Ele desceu do táxi e eu também, me ajudou com as minhas malas que estavam pesadas.<br>–Obrigado, pode ficar com o troco.  
>–Obrigado.- Agradeceu ele sorrindo, entrou dentro do táxi e foi embora. Observei enquanto o carro sumia da rua.<br>–Rachel! - me virei e vi o Jacob saindo pela porta da frente vindo em minha direção.

– Ei Jake! – Mal eu terminei de falar e ele já estava me abraçando me tirando do chão e dando um meio giro.

– Jake, para, me coloca no chão. – Ele me pôs de volta ao chão, colocou as mão nos dois lados do meu ombros e ficou me encarando enquanto falava.

–Eu não sabia que você ia voltar, quer dizer eu sabia que você iria voltar mas não hoje.

– Pois é, eu quis fazer uma surpresa, não gostou ?

– É claro que eu gostei .

–Rachel! – Eu me virei e vi que era o meu pai.

– Pai! – Eu dei minha bolsa de mão para o Jacob segurar e fui até ele, sentei no seu colo e lhe dei um super abraço. – Senti tanto sua falta.

– Eu também filha, porque não nos avisou que estava vindo?. – perguntou.

– Eu quis fazer uma surpresa. - Disse sorrindo.

– Ótima surpresa- ele disse e eu sorri, e levantei do seu colo.

–Vamos entrar. – Jacob disse pegando minhas duas malas grandes e uma menor. – Nossa, quanta coisa. - Eu dei um meio sorriso e dei de ombros. – E eu nem trouxe tudo, só o básico.

– Então não quero nem imaginar o que é o tudo. – Murmurou entrando dentro de casa.

Nossa, pensei ao entrar em casa, estava tudo igual a quando eu fui em embora, tudo, os móveis estavam no mesmo lugar sem ter sido arrastados um centímetro. Em cima dos móveis da sala tinha fotos minhas e da minha irmã Rebeca, fotos antigas e uma atual, sorri ao ver essa que foi a última foto que tiramos juntas antes de ela ir embora pro Havaí, bem, tiraram a foto sem nós duas perceber, mas ficou ótima é minha foto preferida de nós duas, eu tenho uma cópia dessa comigo.  
>–As coisas não mudaram nada por aqui. – falei, e logo lembrei da minha mãe, da minha infância nessa casa com ela sempre por perto, isso me deu um aperto no coração porque eu nunca mais vou ter ela por perto.<p>

– Eu gosto das coisa do jeito que elas estão. – Meu pai respondeu. - Mas, como é que você está ?

–Eu estou ótima- disse, jogando meu cabelo para trás para enfatizar mais.

–Da para ver, olha só para você. – Disse o Jacob, levantando o meu braço e me fazendo girar,- Está uma gata.

– Eu sou uma gata. – disse rindo. – Mas você também não está nada mal.- falei começando a me dar conta de que o Jacob de agora não é o mesmo Jacob de antes. - Você está bem alto e forte. – Disse apertando seus braço.

– Jura que você esperava encontrar o mesmo garoto magricelo de quatorze anos de idade ?

– Só não esperava que você mudasse tanto. – Disse o fitando de baixo para cima. Me senti uma criança ao lado de um adulto de tão alto que ele estava.

–Então, como vai a Vanessa ? -Perguntou o meu pai, enquanto eu tirava o meu casaco de couro marrom e me sentava no sofá. Eu suspirei internamente, tudo estava tão bom tinha que tocar no nome dela. Como vai a Vanessa, uma pergunta que eu não sei responder. Vanessa é minha melhor amiga, bem era até ela tomar o chá de sumiço e ir embora de um dia para o outro sem dar nenhuma explicação. Nós nos conhecemos desde que éramos crianças ela morava em Forks com a família dela, não desgrudávamos uma da outra por nada, só quando tínhamos que ir para a escola, pois ela estudava na Forks High School e eu na escola que tem aqui mesmo na reserva, ainda assim sempre que dava, nós matávamos aulas e íamos no carro dela até Por Angeles, e ficávamos por lá o dia inteiro , íamos no Porto onde os navios ancoravam , e depois iriamos para o cais, deitávamos de costas e tentávamos distinguir as imagem nas nuvens, tomávamos coquetéis no Bar N9NE , nós duas ficávamos bêbadas demais para voltar pra casa então passávamos o resto da tarde no The Downtown Hotel, que o tio dela era dono, assistíamos tv, pulávamos na cama, falávamos mal das garotas das nossas escolas, e dos garotos é claro , depois voltávamos para Forks, para a casa da Vanessa, saíamos nas ruas tocando a campainhas das casas e saindo correndo como se tivéssemos dez anos. Mas isso é passado, ela foi embora para a Europa e mandava de vez em quando e-mails breves dizendo o quanto estava curtindo a Inglaterra e o quanto os ingleses são gatinhos, urg!

– Ela está bem, foi para a Inglaterra. – disse, sem dar muita importância.

– Inglaterra? Nossa.

– É, mas não vamos falar da Vanessa, como vão as coisas por aqui ? –Perguntei tentando desviar o assunto.

–Bem, mas fala de você, sobre a Universidade de Washington, seus amigos.

– Mas eu já te contei tudo pelo telefone.

– Mas pessoalmente é melhor.

Dei um suspiro, e me dei por vencida. – Ok. – E iniciou-se uma longa conversa sobre a Universidade, as aulas, os meus professores, um estágio de curto período, que eu fiz no verão passado em uma empresa voltada a montagem de peças de computadores, falei brevemente das festas, é claro ocultando alguns detalhes, ou melhor ocultando as melhores partes, eles não precisam saber de tudo o que eu fazia quando não estava estudando nem trabalhando, falei mais uma vez sobre os meus amigos.

E ficamos assim, os três conversando até tarde.


End file.
